Crash
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Months after Edward left Charlie decides to send Bella to Flordia. Those plans quickly change when Bella has to wander through the woods injured to save her dads life. While doing that she runs across someone. That one event will alter her future forever.
1. Crash

BPOV

When I pulled into the driveway my dad was waiting. It was pouring rain. It was April. Edward had left in September. My dad was never home this early. I got out of the car. I saw that my dad had a deputy with him. He had tried repeatedly to get me to go to Phoenix to no avail.

"Bella put your hands out now."He said.

"Why?"I asked.

"You are going home the easy way or the hard way. If you don't give me your hands I will be forced to put you in the cruiser like a common criminal." He told me, "If you cooperate I will take your handcuffs off once we get out of town."

I had no choice I put my hands out and my dad cuffed them in front. He then put me in my truck and started driving out of town. I saw that while my dad and I were talking the deputy had put a bag in the car. The drive was silent. Once we were about 13miles out of Forks he pulled over and took off the cuffs. We continued not speaking. About 13 miles outside of Tacoma we hit a puddle. It was a lot deeper than Charlie thought. The front went down in the puddle and the back flew upwards. My seatbelt snapped from the sudden force. I flew forwards. I reached my arms out to brace myself and heard a sickening snap. I then hit my head on the dashboard. My truck landed upside down and I hit my head on the ceiling. When the car settled everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I saw that we were still in the car. I tried to reach out with my left arm to check Charlie's pulse. I winced in pain. I reached out with my right arm and found that his pulse was weak and thready. I pulled myself out of my broken window and looked around. We were in the middle of the woods. Nobody would find us out here. I stood up and leaned against the car for support. I decided to go and find some help for my dad. I started to walk in a random direction. With every step I took I found it harder and harder to breathe. I kept falling over tree roots and rocks. I would find help if it killed me. My head kept pounding and breathing got harder but I kept walking. I knew for sure that my left arm was broken so I held it close to me. I fell down again out of exhaustion only this time I didn't hit the ground. A pair of cold arms caught me. I looked up. I was looking straight at Rosalie!

**I know it's not very long but I needed to end the chapter somewhere. **


	2. Help

BPOV

"Help!"I tried to shout but only mumbled.

She sat me down on the ground and looked me in the eyes, "Bella what happened?"

"Car crash. Help Charlie. Mile marker 313." it was getting harder and harder for me to speak coherently.

She picked up the phone and started speaking to fast for me to comprehend. Not long after she hung up Carslie and Esme ran up. Carslie looked me over then gave more orders at vampire speed. Esme picked me up and took off. Rosalie followed. Breathing got harder and my eyelids got heavy. I had to stay awake and help Charlie. Esme then sat me down in a car. It looked like Emmett's jeep. Rosalie climbed in on one side of me and Esme got in the front seat.

EPOV

Emmett was taking down a bear when my phone vibrated. I picked it up. It was Rosalie.

"What do you want Rose?"I said.

"Put Carslie on the phone."She ordered at vampire speed. I could tell by her tone that something was wrong so I put the phone on speaker, "Carslie its Bella. I don't know for sure what happened but I found her wandering through the woods when I was walking back to the car. She keeps mumbling to help Charlie and something about a car crash at mile marker 313. She is obviously injured."

"Ok I'll be there in a minute."Carslie said.

I hung up the phone and Emmett walked up.

"Emmett, Jasper, and Edward I want you to go to that mile marker and check things out. Esme you come with me."Carslie ordered.

I took off leaving my brothers in the dust. When I saw her truck I was amazed that she survived. It was totaled. It was upside down and all the windows were broken. The hood got pushed down so it was like a foot closer to the seats. There was blood everywhere. I ran up to the car and found Charlie. He was alive but barley. That was when my brothers caught up. They gasped. I started to pull Charlie out of the car when Carslie showed up. I set Charlie down and looked at him.

"Where's Bella?"I asked franticly.

"She's in the jeep with Esme and Rosalie." He responded.

He looked Charlie over then picked him up and took off. I followed. When we got to the jeep I climbed in the backseat next to Bella, Carslie got in the driver's seat, and Emmett and Jasper got in the back back with Charlie.

"Make sure he doesn't bounce around too much you two. Rosalie call Alice and tell her she will have to hang out at the mall a bit longer before we can pick her up."Carslie ordered.

At that moment my phone rang, it was Alice. I picked it up.

"Edward what happened? I had a vision of Rosalie calling me saying something had happened to Bella and then the vision ended." Alice said franticly.

"She was in a car accident both she and Charlie are in pretty bad shape."I responded and handed the phone to Rose turning all my attention to Bella.

She leaned against my shoulder and started to fall asleep. I gently shook her and told her to stay awake. It she passed out she might not wake up. At that moment we pulled up to the hospital and I saw a bunch of ER staff waiting. Carslie must have called when I wasn't looking. I got out and gently picked Bella up and laid her on a stretcher. I saw that Charlie was already being hurried inside. Once Bella was taken inside I broke down. Esme and Rosalie took me inside and tried to soothe me. The only thing that could comfort me thought is Bella.


	3. Emptiness

EPOV

When the doctor came out 3 hours later his thoughts shadowed my worst fear.

"Dr. Cullen are these your children?"He asked my father.

"Yes, this is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They were all adopted."He answered.

"How well did you know the two accident victims?"The doctor questioned.

"Edward used to date Bella and he and Alice spoke with her father quite a bit."Carslie replied.

"Well I have good news and bad news." The doctor paused before continuing, "The bad news is Bella suffered severe head trauma. I'm amazed she even survived let alone walk around the woods looking for help. She has a blood in her brain and the best neurosurgeon in the country is in the OR with her right now. She also has broken ribs, a skull fracture, a collapsed lung, a broken arm, a few broken fingers, and dislocated shoulder. If she makes it she will need a lot of therapy. She will also most likely be in a coma. The good news is Charlie is doing great. He has a few broken ribs, a skull fracture, a concussion, and a sprained wrist. But he is conscious."The doctor explained.

I put my head in my hands and cried. My poor Bella. I don't know what I would do if she died. I heard Esme say something else but I didn't listen. I just blocked everyone and everything out. The hospital could've gone up in flames and I wouldn't have cared. I don't know how long I sat there like that. Hearing voices and feeling hands on my back but not caring when the doctor came back. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

"Bella made it out of surgery but she is in a coma. If you want you can come see her."He told me.

I got up and followed the doctor to room 139. She was hooked up to so many machines it was hard to find her in all the wires. She was hooked up to 4 drips, 3 packets of blood, a heart monitor, an EKG, an oxygen monitor, a feeding tube, oxygen, and brain activity monitor. I went right over to her side and cried. I just sat there holding her hand and crying.

BPOV

I was in the jeep leaning against Rosalie when Edward got in. I heard Carslie talking but couldn't make out any words. I felt Edwards phone vibrate and he started talking at vampire speed. He then handed the phone towards Rosalie and I leaned against him. My eyelids got heavier and I started to fall asleep. Edward shook me to try to wake me up but I was too tired. The blackness became deeper and the darkness got vaster. Before long I was in a huge dark vast black plain. I screamed out but my voice only echoed. Having nothing else to do I sat down and started counting the seconds. 1123200 seconds later something changed. The darkness got heavier. Then I got pulled towards away like a huge vacuum was pulling me.

**That's it for this chapter. Something major is going to happen in the next chapter so you have to read it. But I want reviews. I want 3 reviews before I update. Even if I finish the chapter if I don't get 3 reviews I'm not adding a new chapter. **


	4. Coma

BPOV

I resisted against the vacuum but it continued to pull me. I tried walking in the direction opposite it was pulling me. I just wanted free. I wanted my dad. I wanted to go home.

"Edward help me! I love you Edward! Please help me!"I screamed out even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I continued to struggle but the vacuum just got stronger and stronger. On top of that it started getting loud and windy. The vacuum pulled me and the loud whooshing wind pushed me towards it. I then heard this loud pounding and beeping. I knew for sure that I was going to die. I knew that I from what I heard and what I was feeling that death was pulling me. I wasn't going to give up. If I was going to die I was going to die fighting. I just wanted to see Edward and my parents again. I also wanted to see Jacob. I wanted to live a full and happy life.

EPOV

I was sitting by her side it had been 13 days since the accident. Charlie had asked about her repeatedly. Esme had told him everything. He was due to be released from the hospital tomorrow. I was pulled away from my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. I looked up and saw my entire family. Jasper gave up on messing with my emotions because I had dragged him to the woods and nearly killed him. I smiled up at them and turned back to Bella. She looked so peaceful. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was turned up in a small smile. Her small figure floated in the hospital gown. Alice had started to give her daily baths with a washcloth and always did her makeup and hair. Today she was wearing braided pigtails. Alice had gone a bit crazy with the makeup. She put on bright red lipstick and bright blue eye shadow. She put on some blush. Every day Alice put on black eyeliner. Behind all that makeup was deathly pale skin and dark bags under her eyes. She was also growing thinner. You could see her cheekbones and rib bones. Her hair even began falling out from not eating. She looked frailer than ever and it was all my fault. If I had not left she would not have been on that road and she would not be in a coma.

"Edward you should go home. People are getting suspicious. You have been here for 13 days. Just go home and get some rest. Take a deep breath and forget about everything at the hospital. You can't sit here much longer. You will go insane."Carslie said.

"I can't go home. I can't leave her alone, not again. Last time I left her alone this happened. I have to be here to fix my mistakes."I told him.

"Edward she won't be alone. We will all be here."He replied.

"I trust you guys but I can't let her out of my sight. If I do I feel like I will lose her forever. I have to be here."I snapped.

"Edward" Alice paused before speaking some more, "I understand. I do. But sitting here torturing yourself is not the way. You have to go home and spend a few hours away. Please. A change of scenery will help. You just have to give it the chance."

"I can't lose her Alice. What would you do if it were Jasper?"I sobbed.

"I would go to the nearest church and pray. I would pray to be forgiven for my sins, I would pray for guidance, and I would pray for the love of my life to be given another chance. To not be punished for my sins."Alice said.

I squeezed Bella's hand tighter and ran out of the room at a human pace. I went down to the gift shop and bought a ton of candles. I also bought a teddy bear, a vase, and flowers. I then went to the desk and snagged some office supplies. I dashed back up to the room and made her a card. I laid the candles around the room and lit them. I then took the flowers and put them in the vase. I then went and sat by her bedside and started praying.

_Please god. Forgive me for what I have done. I will never do it again. Just please give me some sign as to what I should do. I don't know whether or not I should apologize to Bella or let her live her life normally. I know that she still loves me but I don't know if she will forgive me. Please don't make her pay for the mistakes I made. I just want her alive and happy. Please._

I stopped praying and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me. Then everybody started smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm a crazed maniac?"I asked.

"You were mumbling everything. We didn't know you knew how to pray."Jasper replied.

"Great. Emmett if you make one joke about it I will kill you."I warned.

I looked back at Bella. She seemed different. She looked like she was in pain. I heard her breathing deepen and her heart speed up. She looked like she was concentrating very hard.

"Edward help me! I love you Edward! Please help me!"She mumbled. My sign.

I felt her hand tighten on mine and I looked at Carslie. He just shrugged. I looked back towards Bella. Her legs started twitching. Then her eyelids fluttered. Then she just went back to her still self. I was about to turn away when her eyelids flew open and she started panting.

BPOV

The vacuum picked up and I lost against it. At the last second I tried one last time and failed. I was surprised though. I expected to die but instead my eyes flew open and I looked into the eyes of every Cullen.


	5. Hospital News

BPOV

I looked around at every Cullen. They all had an assortment of emotions, love, shock, joy, worry, and sadness. I could tell because of their faces.

"Where's my dad?"I asked.

"He's down the hall. He is being released tomorrow."Edward replied.

"What happened after I passed out in the car?"I wanted to know.

"We rushed you and your father to the hospital. You underwent brain surgery and have been in a coma for 13 days."Edward told me.

"Thank you guys."I told them.

"You don't need to thank us, we are your family."Esme said.

"I love you guys but I can't stick around and torture Edward."I told them.

"What do you me torture Edward. Bella he loves you as much as you love him. We were all here when you mumbled that you love him."Alice said.

I took a deep breath before I spoke, "Is it true Edward? Do you still love me?"

"Yes. I left because—"He started but I interrupted him.

"Edward I don't care why you left. As long as you love me and promise never to break my heart again."I told him. I then leaned over and wrapped him in a huge hug and kissed him.

"I promise." He said when we broke the kiss.

The doctor came in and was surprised to see me awake. He looked me over and said that I could probably be released in 2 weeks. I turned back towards Edward.

"Please tell me my truck wasn't totaled."I told him.

"Bella I now have a reason to buy you a new car."Edward told me.

"It was a pancake Bella."Emmett said.

I grabbed a pen that was sitting close by and whipped it at him. It hit him on the head and everyone laughed.

"Don't make fun of my truck."I ordered.

My dad walked into the room. I smiled at him and set down the Sudoku puzzle. I had woken up 13 days earlier and was going to be released tomorrow. My dad had stopped by every day. I no longer was hooked up to any machines. Edward never left my side. A few minutes later a lady walked into the room. She was wearing a red track suit with a black stripe down the sides.

"Hello I'm Sarah. I'm going to be your physical therapist."She told me.

I reached out and shook her hand. Edward then helped me into a wheelchair. For some strange reason I couldn't move my legs. Sarah pushed me down the hall and Edward walked along side me holding my hand. She made a right turn down a corridor and pushed me down a few more rooms. When we arrived in the therapy room Edward sat me down on the mat. He then sat down next down to me. Sarah sat down across from me. She had me try to move my legs but I couldn't. She then took a pen and started running it up and down my legs. When I didn't respond she left the room to talk to my doctor. Soon after Carslie and my doctor came in. They looked at my legs for about 20 minutes. Suddenly Edward gasped.

"Bella I hate to say this because it is absolutely horrible. You are like a daughter to me. You are so young. Bella the bleed in your brain a month ago put a lot of pressure on your brain. You are paralyzed."Carslie told me sadly, "You may be able to walk again with a lot of therapy."

I squeezed Edwards hand tighter. This was the first time I was allowed out of bed in a month and I was paralyzed. I leaned on Edward and cried into his shoulder. I was determined.

"Can I talk to Bella alone please?"Edward said.

The room soon emptied out.

"Bella I've wanted to ask you this for a while."Edward paused before continuing, "Bella I love you very much. You know that. I want you to marry me."

"I… Edward… it… can…"I was at a loss for words. Then an idea dawned on me, "Edward I will marry you on one condition."He nodded, "We don't get married till I can walk and you make sure I don't give up. Deal?"

"Deal" He agreed.


	6. Planning, Cars, and Parents

BPOV

That night I found out why the Cullen's hadn't been hanging around the hospital the last few days. They had moved back to Forks. My dad called Edward to tell him that he was coming to Seattle but Edward told him to stay home that Edward would bring me home. I was getting sick and tired of hospital food so Edward ran out and got me McDonalds. My phone rang suddenly. I picked it up.

"Hey mom."I said cheerily.

"Oh thank god you're ok. It's so good to hear your voice. When your dad called me and told me about the accident I was frantic. I was at the doctors at the time and when I tried to leave the doctor told me it wasn't good for my health. So how are you?"My mom said franticly.

"I'm fine. I'm being released from the hospital tomorrow. But mom… I um… I'm paralyzed." I then picked up on what she said, "Wait mom what did you mean by not good for your health? Are you sick?"

"My poor little girl. It's so horrible. I'm going to drive up right away."

"Mom you're avoiding the question. What's wrong with you?"

"Bella I'm pregnant with triplets."

Edward walked into the room so I had to think fast.

"I got to go. Bye."I hung up the phone and turned to Edward.

"Who was that?"He asked.

"My mom."I answered.

"What did she want?"He asked with curiosity.

"She's pregnant… with triplets."I said.

Edward smiled at me and handed me the bag. I ate it quickly. When I was done eating I turned to Edward.

"I've thought a lot about what we discussed today and I realized I might never walk again. So with that thought I figured what the heck let's just get married. So what my dad has to push me down the aisle the sooner I'm married to you the better."I told him.

He came up and kissed me the most passionately he ever has.

"I love you" he whispered when we broke the kiss.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

Edward helped me into a wheelchair and signed yet another form. I had spent all morning signing forms and so had Edward. Apparently I had a lot of work done in a month. Finally we were allowed to leave. Edward pushed me down the hall towards the exit. When we got to his Volvo he helped me into it. He then ran the wheelchair back inside. I smiled at him when we finally pulled out of the hospital parking lot. It was a cloudy day and the first day in a month that I had been outside. We spent most of the ride singing along with the songs on my I-pod. I was surprised when we pulled into his driveway.

"Alice wants to start planning the wedding. Charlie knows that you aren't going to be home right away."He explained.

I pulled out my phone and called my dad.

"Hey dad I don't know when but mom is coming to Forks. I'll be home later I love you."I hung up the phone.

When I saw their house Alice came running out pushing a wheelchair. Edward set me in it and I realized it was electric. I also realized that they had a ramp put in on their porch.

"Bella we have got to go out and buy a wedding dress. So let's just load you and your wheelchair in my car and we will go." She said excitedly, "Then when we get back we will choose a church and hall. We will also set a date and if we have time we will send out the invitations. If not we can do that tomorrow. Edward is in charge of the guest list."

I spent the next few minutes trying to learn how to drive my wheelchair and eventually mastered it. We then got in Alice's car with Rosalie and Esme. Soon after we were on the road. We went to a little boutique that knew Alice's name. We eventually found a dress. It was strapless and had a small train. It was short enough that it wouldn't get caught in the wheelchair wheels. It was sequined at the top with a flower at the waist. We then started looking for bridesmaid dresses. For my maid of honor who I decided would be Alice we choose a purple strapless dress. It had some sparkles and a flower at the waist. For the bridesmaids we found a lighter purple halter dress. It poofed out slightly and stopped at the knees. When we left the shop it was already 7pm.

"Alice you have to take me home my dad will get worried."I told Alice.

"I had Rosalie call your dad while I was helping you try on your wedding dress. We are having a sleepover." She replied.

When we pulled up to the house Edward was sitting on the porch waiting. He came out but I told him that I did not want to pick me up for the rest of eternity that I needed to learn how to get myself out of the car. I pushed open the door on the opposite side of the car. I then pushed the wheelchair out. I turned it toward me and lowered myself into it. I closed my door and smiled at Edward. He stared in shock as I rolled past him. When I got in the house I realized that they had an elevator installed so that I could move freely throughout their house. I followed Alice up to her room and started looking at churches. Edward came up a few minutes later. By 9:13 we had picked out a date, church, and hall and were on Alice's computer designing invitations. We choose a simple design. It was off white with a swirly design around the edges. I then went to Edward's room and went to bed.

_I fell to the ground. I was having some sort of vision. I saw Edward burning in pieces. Bella what's going on? I heard but it was different. Purer. I could feel his worry. The Volturi entered. _

My eyes flew open and I was being held down by Emmitt. I looked around the room. The entire family was there. They all had looks of worry on their faces.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"I asked.

"Bella you were screaming and then you started trashing. It sounded and looked like a vampire had bit you." Edward told me, "What was your nightmare about?"

"I saw something. I could hear your thoughts and feel your worry. The Volturi entered. Then I woke up."I told him as I sat up. I looked at the clock 5:30am.

I climbed into my wheelchair and headed for the door. The family followed me. I went down to the kitchen and started to make an omelet. Esme pushed me aside and took over. So I decided to go out to the living room and play video games with Emmett until breakfast was done. When I rolled out to the living room Emmett was trying to get Jasper to verse him at a wrestling game.

"I'll play. Just go easy I only have human reflexes and one arm."I said.

I rolled over to him and grabbed one of the two controllers. He turned the game on and we started playing. He beat me twice and I beat him three times. Edward laughed every time I beat Emmett. Eventually Emmett left and decided I hurt his pride too much. I ate my breakfast then went back up to Alice's room. It was 1:30 when my phone rang.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Bella I just entered Forks. Where should I meet you?"My mom said.

"How did you get here so fast?"I asked it was at least a week drive.

"I managed to talk my doctor into letting me fly."She told me.

"I'll pick you up at the high school."

"Ok love you Bella. Bye"

I hung up the phone and turned to Edward.

"I need somebody to drive me to the high school."I told him.

"I'll send Alice to pick your mom up. I want to take you somewhere." he told me.

I followed him and Alice out to the garage and got in the cars. We drove off in separate directions. I put my I-pod on and we sung along again. We pulled up to a car dealership an hour later. We got out and went to talk to the owner. He seemed to know Edward very well.

"Hello Edward did Emmett finally destroy his jeep? I think that's the longest on record that he's kept a car." The owner said.

"No actually I was hoping to get a specialized car for my fiancée. She's paralyzed from the waist down and her car is totaled. I was hoping to get something that would do good in a crash." Edward told him.

"Hello my name is Eric."He said to me as he held out his hand.

"Bella" I said shaking his hand.

"Well Bella we better get you a car. What kind would you like?"Eric said.

"I like trucks and sport cars with flip down hood. But I prefer the sports car."I told him.

We walked off and stopped in front of a red 2008 Chevrolet Corvette Convertible.

"I love it. Edward please let me have this car."I screeched.

"Bella if you're letting me buy it, it's yours."He said then he turned to Eric, "How long will it take you to customize it so she can drive it with her hands?"

"About 3 hours" He replied.

"I'll see you then."Edward said.

We went back to his car and started driving again. We stopped at a little diner and got lunch for me. We then went to an antique store to shop for our wedding. We started browsing and found a gorgeous table that would be perfect for the cake. We also found a bride and groom for the top of the cake. When we left there we went to a bakery down the street. We ordered a three layer cake. It was chocolate on the bottom layer, marble on the middle layer, and vanilla on the top layer. It all had vanilla icing and was covered in flowers. They were around the edges. When we left there we headed back to the dealership. Sitting ready to be driven away was my car. We went inside and quickly found Eric. Edward slipped him a check and Eric handed me the keys. He followed us outside and put a license plate on the car. He handed me the registration. He then walked away. I got in the car. It felt great to have my own car again. I started the car, put down the top, and sped out of the lot. Edward ran at a human pace to his car and started to follow me. I then realized that it had a GPS and since I had no clue where I was going I slowed down and programmed it. When it was programmed I sped off again. I beat Edward home which surprised me. Rosalie immediately ran out and started looking at my car. Edward looked mad when he drove up.

"Bella doing 150 down the road is not safe. No more speeding."He told me sternly.

"You do it."I shot back.

"We can't be killed in a crash you can." He snapped.

"You've done it with me in the car."I was desperate to win this fight.

"I have vampire reflexes."He replied.

"Alice would've called you if she had seen a crash or she would've called me."I hollered as the rest of the family gathered on the porch.

Edward didn't reply he just ran off into the house pushing past the entire family.

"Go Bella it's about time you told him no."Emmett hooted.

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed the wedding stuff out of the car.

"Emmett can you get the table out of Edwards's trunk it's for the wedding?"I asked Emmett.

I went in the house and my mom was sitting on the couch. She had a tiny bump on her stomach. I rolled up to her and grabbed her in a huge hug. She hugged back.

"Mom it's so good to see you."I said.

"It's good to see you too. How have you been?"She replied.

"Good, just got a new car and I'm engaged."I whispered the last part.

"Oh my god Edward finally came to his senses and proposed. Where when I have to know all the details."She said excitedly.

"It was in the therapy room at the hospital on Thursday right after I found out that I'm paralyzed."I told her.

"We have so much work to do. We have to find the church, hall, dresses, and so much more we have to get started."She started mumbling to herself.

"Mom Alice has been helping me plan this for a few days. We already got the church, hall, dresses, invitations, cake, and a date. Don't worry I'm sure Alice won't mind sharing the duties."I told her.

Alice came skipping down the stairs and pulled my mom off the couch. Great more planning. Didn't she have anything else to do with her time? We went up to her room and started putting the invitations in envelopes. One hour later they were all labeled and ready to mail.

"Alice I'm going to go take my dad's to him. I'm sure he will flip out when he finds out I'm engaged."I said.

I grabbed the envelope and left the room. I went down stairs and out the front door. I saw Rosalie tinkering with my car.

"Rosalie I have to go somewhere. You are going to have 30+ years to tinker with my car."I said.

She closed the hood and walked away. I got in the car and sped away. This was the greatest car on the planet. With the hood down I could feel the wind whipping through my hair. When I pulled up to my dad's house I took a deep breath. My dad was going to be pissed.


	7. Emotional

BPOV

When I got home my dad was on the couch. My mom was still at the Cullen's. We had decided that she and Alice would choose three wedding bands and three honeymoon spots. Edward and I would then choose one. I walked up to my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What do you want Bella? You never act this lovey dovey."Charlie said flatly.

I didn't answer. I just handed him the envelope. He opened it up and read it. His face went from shock to happiness to anger.

"You're getting married!"He screamed, "He rips your heart out causes you to be paralyzed and you accept his proposal."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. When we entered he set me on my bed. He then took out my computer and phone. When he walked out he locked the door. Great now I was stuck in my room.

EPOV

Alice was sitting on the couch when she had a vision.

_Bella was telling her dad that she is getting married. Charlie flips out and locks her in her room without a computer, phone, or wheelchair._

I jumped up and ran out the door. I could hear Alice telling the family what she saw. I drove right up to the house and stormed in. I ran right up to Bella's room and broke down her door. I carried her downstairs and set her in her in her wheelchair in front of a very shocked Charlie.

"Sir I love Bella very much. I refuse to let anyone hurt her. So please don't make me angry or I will have to kill you."I said angrily.

"You broke her heart. It's your fault she's paralyzed."Charlie snapped.

I wouldn't listen anymore. I grabbed Bella's chair and pushed her outside. I then loaded her in her car.

BPOV

"I'll see you at home love."He said as he kissed me.

I started the car and drove off. When I got home my family was waiting on the porch. I got out of the car and went up to them. Edward followed me. When we got inside Edward and I went upstairs with Alice where my mom was waiting in Alice's room.

"We picked out three fantastic honeymoons and three fantastic wedding band sets."My mom said.

"Honeymoon one. Start off on a cruise ship. Land in Africa and go on your own private safari. Take off again in your own private boat finally land on your own private island and stay as long as you want. When you're ready to come home just jump on a plane in Africa and come home. Honeymoon two. Fly all the way across the county and land in Knoxville, Tennessee. Travel south to Chattahoochee national forest and hike the Appalachian mountain trail. Then head back to Knoxville by car after a few days in Baxter state park. Honeymoon three. Start off in your home town of Forks, Washington and travel across the US. Stop in famous places such as Mall of America, Grand Canyon, and New York."Alice said in an announcer voice.

"Wow they all sound so great. Edward which one do you think I'm torn between one and three."I said.

"I like number one the best."Edward told me.

"Number one Alice. Now what wedding bands did you pick out."I said firmly.

"I have a set of gold ones. They are just plain gold no design. Very traditional. The second is 14K white gold. They both have diamonds on the top half and the woman's ring has a circular mounted diamond on it. The third is Art Deco Flowers and Leaves Millgrain Edged Wedding Band in Platinum."Alice said.

"What do you think Edward? I like the second set."I looked up at Edward.

"Number two Alice."He said in a booming voice.

I rolled into Alice's room and closed the door. Edward and the guys were out hunting. Rosalie went to a car dealership to help out a mechanic that couldn't find the problem in a car. Carslie was at the hospital and Esme was shopping. So Alice and I were all alone. The wedding was in 13 days and we had planned out every little detail. It was decided that I would be turned after the wedding. I had gone to physical therapy regularly also. It had been exactly one year since the accident.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Bella what's up?"

"Alice you are either going to see something or you have already seen it. It's about the wedding and I need you to keep it a secret. Can you do that?"

"Bella I know what you are talking about and the secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Alice"

Alice helped me into my dress and slid the shoes on my feet. Once I was dressed she started doing my makeup. Then she did my hair. When she was done with me she started decorating my wheelchair. After she was done covering my wheelchair in diamonds and pearls she left to go get her dress on. She came out followed by Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, and some vampire that I was meeting for the first time, Tanya. They all looked gorgeous. We all left the dressing room and headed to the doors which would lead to the altar. My dad came up and stood behind me ready to push me down the aisle. We lined up in this order, Angela, Jessica, Tanya, Rosalie, Alice, and then me. The groomsmen took my bridesmaids arms. They lined up in this order, Ben, Mike, Eleazer, Emmett, and Jasper. The music started and the door open. Time to get married.


	8. Wedding Surprise

BPOV

After Alice had started walking I put my plan into motion. I pushed myself out of my chair and took my dad's arm. When I walked through the door everyone gasped. I just focused on walking. It was still very challenging but I was able to do it. Each step got more painful but I would do anything to get to Edward. When I finally reached him I took his hand. He smiled at me and then glared at Alice. He knew that she had been hiding something. My dad gave me away and the ceremony started. There were a lot of prayers and needless ramblings. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the vows were said.

"Isabella Swan do you take Edward Cullen to be your husband?"The minister said.

"I do" a small tear fell down my cheek as Edward slid the ring on my finger.

"Edward Cullen do you take Isabella Swan to be your wife?"The minister recited.

"I do"

I slid the ring on Edwards's finger and another tear slid down my cheek.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."The minister smiled.

Every boundary we had put up was knocked down at that moment. We kissed with more passion than ever. When we broke the kiss Edward scooped me up bridle style and carried me out of the church. When we got in the limo we were giggling like madmen.

"Bella I can't believe you surprised me by walking."He said when we finally stopped laughing.

"I can't wait to see how excited Emmett is."

When we got to the hall I didn't really want to get out of the limo but I did. Alice was waiting right outside the limo and quickly refreshed my makeup. I walked in with one arm looped in Edward's arm and the other in Alice's. Before I knew what was happening I was in Emmett's arms.

"It's about time my baby sister walked."He hooted.

"Emmett put me down."I ordered.

"What if I don't?"He pouted.

"Alice will kill you for wrinkling my dress."I said with a grin.

He put me down and I grabbed Edward's arm and we walked towards the dance floor. When the music started playing I was perfectly content. Edward had his lullaby put on a CD and that was our first dance. We danced like we did at prom. I stood on his feet and we swayed back and forth. After dancing we cut the cake. When he was least expecting it I grabbed a fist full and shoved it in his face. He got me back. After that Alice dragged me away and cleaned me up. When I got back I mingled with my friends and danced some more. It felt so good to be out of the chair. Finally Edward and I left. I had made sure to say goodbye to everyone because I knew that this would be the last time I would see them. We were planning on pretending that the private boat Edward and I were taking from Africa to the island would sink. After the honeymoon Edward and I would head up to Denali. That is where I would be changed.

"Edward do you believe in fate?"I asked when we entered the car.

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you believe that something is meant to be and if it isn't god will fix it?"

"I've never really thought about it. Why?"

"I've been thinking and I think it is my fate to become a vampire."

"Why would you think that?"

"James biting me, Jasper trying to bite me, and you finding me again. It's too weird."

"Are you sure it isn't just written in fate that you're supposed to be with me?"

"Maybe you know when my dad and I were heading down to Florida I had a plan. I was planning on killing myself when I got there. I've tried before but all it did was get me sick. Maybe if fate was meant to be with you that was a way for us to be together. I die then you die and we stay together forever in haven."

"What do you mean killing yourself?"Edward was angry now.

"A few months ago I jumped off a cliff in La Push. All it did was give me a cold. I just didn't want to be without you."

"I didn't know you loved me that much."

"I will always love you."

We kissed and rode off into the sunset.


End file.
